Lindy Nose Best
Lindy Nose Best is the 14th episode in Season 1 of the series, I Didn't Do It. Overview After Lindy vows not to interfere with her friends’ business, everyone seem to get into even crazier messes – Jasmine and Logan began to ‘fake-date’ to show he is ‘boyfriend material’ to impress his crush, while Delia winds up taking Garrett’s spot on the football team. Lindy herself struggles to get on the good side of her history teacher, only to wind up inadvertently causing trouble for him, as well as herself. Story Cast 'Main Cast' *Olivia Holt as Lindy Watson *Austin North as Logan Watson *Piper Curda as Jasmine Kang *Peyton Clark as Garrett Spenger *Sarah Gilman as Delia Delfano 'Guest Cast' *JC Gonzalez as Mike *Cameron Inman as Jenna *Marc Evan Jackson as Mr. Buffington *Lindsey Alley as Judy *Kristin Eggers as Tammy *Charles Malik Whitfield as Coach Laketta Trivia *In the promo it was mentioned that Jasmine and Logan were "fake-dating" so Jasmine could get her boyfriend back and so Logan could get a girl to notice him. Even though in the previous episode, he was already in a relationship, but this was because the episodes aired out of order. Also, because Logan broke up with Danica at the end of the episode. *Jasmine is confirmed to have feelings for Logan in the ending, when she is about to ask him out, but gets interrupted. Unfortunately, this may not hit Logan, since he's too caught up with Jenna to notice. (He later found out in Logan Finds Out!, about her feelings for him and it was also revealed in Falling for... Who?, that Logan does return Jasmine's feelings.) * This episode was similar to the Austin & Ally episode, "Girlfriends & Girl Friends", because in that episode, Ally admitted her feelings for Austin, like Jasmine did with Logan in this episode, and then Logan (Austin) started dating another girl, leaving Jasmine (Ally) upset. Both episodes also had some kind of dating, because Austin and Ally had a practice date and Jasmine and Logan fake dated for about a week. The only difference between the episodes were that Jasmine attempted to tell Logan her feelings for him, but Ally didn't with Austin. * This episode aired on September 26th, 2014 in the UK. *Jasmine tried to ask Logan out, but unfortunately didn't get the chance. *It was possible that Logan started dating Jenna at the end of the episode. However, it's unknown what happened during or after their date. *The Jogan Arc continued in this episode, and is part 2 *In Logan Finds Out!, it was revealed that Jasmine had liked Logan for about a year. This means that it had been about a year since this episode was set, in the I Didn't Do It universe.. *The ending of Falling for... Who? was similar to the ending of this episode, because Logan finally admitted his feelings for Jasmine, like Jasmine did with Logan in this episode and he tried to ask her out, like she did with him in this episode, but Logan didn't get a chance, because Jasmine started dating Owen, leaving Logan completely heartbroken, like when Jasmine tried to ask Logan out in this episode, but Logan went out with Jenna, leaving Jasmine heartbroken. *Jasmine and Logan almost kiss. Goofs *Logan considered Jasmine his first girlfriend, but Danica was his first girlfriend in the previous episode. However, this episode was filmed before Earth Boys Are Icky. International Premieres *September 25th, 2014 (UK) *October 3, 2014 (Japan) * November 2, 2014 (Poland) * November 24, 2014 (Australia) Memorable Quotes Gallery Video Gallery Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Episodes Aired in 2014 Category:Jogan Category:Episodes Category:Galleries Category:Characters